ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Zamsher
also called Zamshar, Zamshaa or Zamusha is an alien of an unnamed race from Ultraman Mebius. Subtitle: Mecha-Zam subtitle: History Ultraman Mebius Far away from earth, on a meteor with green flames around it, two warriors battled fiercely: An Alien Magma, and a mysterious swordsman in armor, known as Zamsher. A second Alien Magma came to aid the first in battle, but the first was ultimately killed by Zamsher, leaving the second to fight alone. Later, as the meteor approached earth, Zamsher finally destroyed the second Alien Magma by using a slicing move that split him, as well the the meteor, in half. He then climbed aboard a lone meteorite, but was soon greeted by another: Alien Valkie, who was on a meteorite as well. But instead of fighting, the two leaped from their meteorites and prepared to land on earth; their new battlefield. Mirai went to investigate, but both passed him up, and eventually landed on earth, ready to fight. Alien Valkie, however, was no match for Zamsher, and who stabbed him in the back, and watched as he fell to the ground, as he blew up. Mirai soon returned to earth, and both had long conversation, before Mirai decided to turn into Ultraman Mebius. The two fought with their swords, but Mebius's was sliced in half quickly. But Serizawa, who was in the area, turned into Ultraman Hikari, and, with one quick slash, destroyed Zamsher's sword, later revealed to be Mebius who destroyed it. Beaten, Zamsher decided to leave. He walked into the sunrise, and disappeared.Zamsher would return months later after Ultraman Hikari discovered what Alien Empera was doing to Earth's sun as it was being consumed by darkness. Zamsher reappeared on Earth and quickly destroyed a Mass Production Imperializer right before it would destroy GUYS' base. With him was Alien Psychokino and Alien Fanton in GUYS' base. After destroying the robot the Mass Production Imperializer went into the atmosphere. Shortly after Alien Empera made his appearance. With little effort the fiend surrounded the planet in darkness. Zamsher, Alien Psychokino, and a soon arriving to the scene Ultraman Hikari could not so much as touch the Emperor as his dark shockwaves were more than the heroes could handle. Zamsher sacrificed himself before the Emperor could finish off GUYS, giving his allies another chance to fight. Trivia *The "Za" and "Musha" word in his name is meaning The Warrior. *Voice Actor: Sugaya Isamu. Ultraman Mebius Gaiden: Ghost Rebirth In Ultraman Mebius Side Story: Ghost Rebirth, Zamsher was revealed that the remnants of Alien Empera's essence lived on in Zamsher's body (whom thanks to his fight against the Emperor) has now become a cybernetic being, . Mecha-Zam The Four Heavenly Kings reunite and make an attempt to revive the Emperor by uniting Mecha-Zam and the Giga Battle Nizer. Before they try to achieve their goal they lured Ultras Ace and Taro into a trap in order to blackmail Ultraman Mebius into going in to the valley of Flames in his Burning Brave form. Mech-Zam, who Mebius meet minutes before and had saved Mebius before this, and wanted to understand why Mebius would risk his live to save "comrades" and goes with Mebius into the Valley of Flames to retrieve the Giga Battle Nizer. Seconds after entering they are confronted by EX Zetton. Mecha-Zam was then wounded in combat and was told by Mebius to get the Battle Nizer, however EX Zetton then immediately destroyed the bridge were Mecha-Zam was standing causing him to fail in to the flames below. Mebius was then wounded while blocking an attack meant for Mecha-Zam, Mecha-Zam then jumped to were the Giga Battle Nizer was being held and retrieved it but was mortally wounded by EX Zetton. Mebius destroyed EX Zetton and took Mecha-Zam back to the surface, they were then attacked by the Four Heavenly Kings, and Ultraman Hikari (whom had seemingly betrayed them earlier). Mecha-Zam then died do to his wounds but was revived by Alien Mefilas, who reveals that Mecha-Zam has the remaining essence of Alien Empera. Mecha-Zam then was completely restored and achieved a more powerful appearance known as EX Mecha-Zam. EX Mecha-Zam When all seemed lost Hikari freed Ace and Taro reveling He "betrayed" the Space Garrison to get close enough to the Four Heavenly Kings so Mebius would have an ally when the time was right together the four Ultras Defeat the Four Heavenly King, but EX Mecha-Zam was still active after a long struggle what left of the real Mecha-Zam begged Ultraman Mebius to destroy him so Empera would never return again but Mebius couldn't refuse the request of his new "comrade" Mebius unwillingly ultimately destroys Mecha-Zam and the remains of Alien Empera. Trivia *EX Mecha Zam's appearance has been compared to the titular creator, the alien species Yautja (commonly known as Predators) from the Predator Franchise. This can be seen as they both have metallic armor, "dreadlocks" and wrist blades. *Even though Mecha-Zam is Zamsher, there isn't any reference that Mecha-Zam is Zamsher in the Gaiden. Ultraman Ginga In episode 7, him along with many other monsters are seen cheering Ultraman Ginga on as he fights Dark Galberos. It is likely that Zamsher returned to space in his original form after Ginga defeated Dark Lugiel. Ultraman Ginga: Theater Special Ultra Monster Hero Battle Royale! Zamsher returned in the second Ultraman Ginga theater special. He was the fourth monster to be UltraLived by the LivePad and the first to be Lived by Chigusa Kuno. He immediately defeated Zetton and Zoa Muruchi with a single slash from his katana and, after watching Red King's EX form stroll across the stage, sliced a boulder Red King threw at him before disappearing. Other Media Daikaiju Rush: Ultra Frontier A Zamsher named Nodachi Zamsher appears in Daikaiju Rush: Ultra Frontier. He has pinkish-purple armor and weilds a katana. Data . **Blade Deflection: Zamsher's blade can deflect projectile attacks. **Sword Cutter Move: Zamsher can use his blade to slice almost anything in half; even an entire meteor. **Explosive Sword: Zamsher can destroy entire beings his size by hitting them with his sword. *Space Adaptation: Zamsher can thrive and breathe in space. Monster Busters Powered *Blade Shot: Zamsher can unleash a green energy projectile from his sword. *Extraordinary Jumper: Zamsher can leap in an incredible height. Blade Deflection.jpg|Blade Deflection Zamusher Blade Shot.png|Blade Shot Zamusher Extraordinary Jumper.png|Extraordinary Jumper - Mecha-Zam= Zamusher Wrist Blade.png|Wrist Blade Zamusher Self Repair.png|Self Repair Zamusher Deflect.png|Deflect - EX Mecha-Zam= EX Mecha-Zam Stats *Height: 53 m *Weight: 55,000 t Powers and Weapons *Empera Resurrection: Mecha-Zam actually has a remnant of Alien Empera, that if it connects to the Giga Battle Nizer, it will resurrect Alien Empera. *Wrist Blade: Mecha-Zam's sword now located in his wrist, but it still more powerful. }} }} Toy Release Infomation Zamsher was released two times in the Ultra Monster Series. The first was released in 2006 with a light blue paint on his armor. His 2009 repaint version has more of an acurate color with dark blue on his armor. Both have 4 points of articulation and both common with his katana and stand at around 6in tall.The only flaw is that he does not pose fangs. Ex Mecha Zam was released by the Ultra Monster series in 2009 as an EX. He stands around 6in tall. He has a very accurate paint job except that his eye is blue insted of red. Another version has him with more silver on him. He has 3 points of articulation. In 2013 he is released as part of the Ultra Monster 500 series and is # 41 in the series. He has 2 points of articulation and looks like his original 2006 version but, does not come with his katana. He stands at 5in tall. Zamusher_Act.png index 88 8.jpeg ultraact zamusha.jpg TOY-TOK-0977_01.jpg Zamusha toys.jpg|Zamsher's (left) 2006 (right) repaint Mecha Zamu toys.jpg|Mecha Zam's (left) repaint mld3rmVp6MVgmrGUDE3g0iw.jpg|Zamsher Spark Doll Gallery Ultrmn_Mbs_Zmsh.png Zamusha I.png Zamusha ans Alien Valky 1.png Zamusha 9.png Zamusha 8.png 20121003010414329.jpg Zamusha 7.png Zamusha and Hikari 2.png Zamusha 13.png ac854cb7.jpg Zamusha 14.png Zamusha 15.png Zamusha and Alien Empera 1.png Zamusha 11.png Zamusha 18.png Zamusha 20.png Zamusha 19.png Zamusha 21.png 132242738_624.jpg Zamusha and Alien Empera 2.png Zamusha 22.png mebiusu493.jpg Zamusha pic.png Zamusha pic I.png 268px-Zamusha.jpg|Zamsher in an Ultra Zone sketch mecha zamu tsuburaya.jpg ex mecha zamu tsuburaya.jpg Category:Aliens Category:Cyborgs Category:Allies Category:Ultraman Mebius Kaiju Category:Ultraman Ginga Kaiju